


Somebody

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Our Town [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Games, Playing Hard to Get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "I've got it." The irritated woman stepped forward, holding out her American Express. "She's had a day- least I can do.""Of course, Nik." Finn reached out, accepting the card. "You're good to go, Lex.""Thanks." Alexa offered the woman a kind a smile as she stepped to the side.She never thought to get the woman's name.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Series: Our Town [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Reba McEntire Song, Somebody.

Alexa normally _loved_ her job. 

She had always wanted to teach high school drama. She needed to be the shining influence her drama teachers always had been for her. 

Now, she lived her dream but sometimes, it got rough. 

This was one of those days.

"Oh, come on." Alexa stifled an annoyed groan as she noticed the long line in the coffee shop. All she wanted was a latte before she went home. She had a long night of grading ahead of her, and before she could do that, she _needed_ caffeine. "It's 6:30 at night." 

"And you came on open mic night." An irritated-sounding woman with a thick Scottish accent chimed in behind her. 

Alexa spun around, meeting the woman's stare In all of her life, she had never seen brown eyes run that deep.

She had also never seen someone with such a fiery look before.

"I cut in front of you, didn't I? " Alexa felt her cheeks burn hot. She hadn't meant to jump in front of anyone. She just hadn't been paying attention. Just more fuel to her day from Hell...

"Yep." The woman nodded, punctuating her point

"Sorry, had a really bad day," Alexa squeaked out in a strangled voice. "I can move to the back..." She turned, ready to leave the line. Suddenly fearful of inciting the woman’s wrath, it made more sense to just go. 

Getting into a fight at the coffee shop would be the icing on the cake for this horrible day. 

During her first period, a student came down with a stomach bug and threw up everywhere. 

A Sophomore fainted during 9th period, and nearly avoided a head injury. 

Then, it had been her turn to run detention, meaning she couldn’t leave until nearly 6 PM. 

“No." The woman reached out, stilling her with a hand on the shoulder. “It’s been a day for all of us. I can afford to be a little more patient.”

"Thank you." Alexa dug around her bag, looking for a pack of gum. 

If she pretended to be busy, she would be able to avoid an even more awkward conversation. 

Luckily, the staff at Brew It With Flair worked fairly fast. Before too long, she made it to the front of the line.

“Alexa, your normal? " Finn offered her a friendly smile. 

“Vanilla coconut harmony. Make it a quad shot." Alexa shouted, straining to be heard over the sounds of 15 4th graders playing _Hot Cross Buns_ on the recorder. "Grading Costume Design papers- need all the caffeine I can get." 

"Want to trade?" Finn offered her a sly smile, as he nodded at the children. "8.32, please." 

"I've got it." The irritated woman stepped forward, holding out her American Express. "She's had a day- least I can do." 

"Of course, Nik." Finn reached out, accepting the card. "You're good to go, Lex." 

"Thanks." Alexa offered the woman a kind a smile as she stepped to the side. 

She never thought to get the woman's name. 

\---  
"Have you decided what the fall musical will be?" Finn asked, sliding the reusable cup across the counter. 

"The kids want _Charlie and The Chocolate Factory_. I'm trying to convince them _A Chorus Line_ is worth their time and effort." Alexa accepted the cup, as she stuffed a 5 dollar bill into the tip jar. 

"I vote for that." 

The bells above the door jingled as someone entered the shop. Alexa glanced over her shoulder, noticing the woman from the other day. 

"When she gets to the counter, the coffee's on me." She dug in her pocket, finding a crumpled 10. She dropped it on the counter, and turned to leave. "Just put her coffee on this and keep the rest." 

"Noted!" Finn called behind her. "Keep me appraised- I want _A Chorus Line_!" 

"You know it!" She paused, pulling her tote bag over her shoulder. Then, she left, passing right by the mystery woman. 

Being a caffeine junkie meant she was back at _Brew It With Flair_ the very next morning. For one thing, this was the best coffee shop in town. For another, she couldn't help wondering what had happened with the woman. 

"You must be popular." Charlotte- the shop's owner- slid a sheet of paper across the counter. "Finn thought you'd be back and asked me to make sure you got this." 

Alexa nodded, accepting the paper. She had no idea what this could possibly be but nothing could surprise her. 

_Dear Grumpy Blonde,_

_Thank you for the coffee. I appreciate you. _

_Your next coffee's on me. _

_Let's Play!  
-N_

"Sounds like you have an admirer." Charlotte laughed, reading the note over Alexa's shoulder. "So cute." 

Alexa felt her cheeks burn hot with embarrassment. She hadn't been on a date since Mickie had up and left, ready to be a country star. Alexa hadn't even given a second thought to dating since. 

Maybe she was overthinking this. 

"Your usual?" Charlotte's voice pulled Alexa out of her trance. 

"Vanilla coconut harmony. Make it a quad shot." Alexa folded the note, and jammed it into her bag. "Final vote on the fall musical- Lord help me." 

"No judgment here." Charlotte ran back and forth, fussing with different machines and levers. After a few minutes, she stopped and handed the paper cup to Alexa. "I'm meddling- but only because I'm _fascinated_. I'll let Finn know her next coffee is on you." 

"What?" Alexa blinked, unsure of what Charlotte meant. The owner of her favorite coffee shop was _meddling_ in her love life. That didn't seem right. She was _perfectly_ content on her own. 

Then again, this had almost become a game and Alexa Bliss _never_ backed down from a game. 

"Fine." 

Against her better judgment, Alexa skipped her after-work visit to the coffee shop. While she wanted to see if anything had come of her latest cup of coffee, these auditions meant a lot. 

For the next several days, she ended up relying on the Keurig in the teacher's lounge. The coffee was horrendous, but she had to get through this. 

Finally, on the fourth day, she found herself free to return. 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Charlotte laughed, greeting Alexa at the door. "We thought you decided to switch to Starbucks." 

"No." Alexa shook her head, pulling her bag tight against her side. "Auditions for the fall musical." 

She hadn't _ever_ considered the fact that 40 8th graders would actually want to audition for the show. One afternoon had morphed into 3. It put her severely behind, but that was okay. 

She'd rather get it done right than rush and miss something. 

"Your friend left a note." Charlotte handed her a pink post-it note. "_Think_ she missed you almost as much as we did." 

Alexa nodded, not fully believing Charlotte. This 'game' had been going on for just over a week and a half. It wasn't serious. She'd only been gone three days! 

_Did I scare you off? Well, boo! I just want to play. Don't forget me!_

Alexa shook her head, tucking the note in her pocket. This just got stranger and stranger. 

Who would have ever guessed that one bad day could send her so far down such a strange path?


End file.
